


Dormitorio Grifondoro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento fluff tra Tsuna e Hayato, due allievi Grifondoro.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Dormitorio Grifondoro

Dormitorio Grifondoro

 

La luce della luna filtrava all’interno della sala comune di Grifondoro, illuminando il buco da cui si entrava.

In piedi, nella stanca circolare, c’erano solo due ragazzini. Alle loro spalle si dividevano le due scalinate che portavano ai due dormitori Grifondoro.

Hayato prese le mani di Tsuna nelle proprie, aiutandolo a tenere la bacchetta.

“Non dovete temere. Con quest’incantesimo non si rischia di far esplodere niente” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Sawada deglutì, le gote abbronzate arrossate.

“L-lo so…” sussurrò.

< Hai gli occhiali! Quando hai gli occhiali non fai esplodere niente, ma iiiih… Sei così spaventoso! > pensò, rabbrividendo.

Gokudera lo aiutò a muovere la bacchetta.

La piuma sul tavolinetto davanti a loro, illuminato dalle luci delle fiamme del caminetto, prese il volo.

“La pronuncia è essenziale” soffiò Gokudera.

Tsuna piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“M-mi dispiace… di non farti dormire, ma il professor Reborn mi fa paura. Non ho nessuna intenzione di non saperlo fare domani” mormorò.

“Lasciatevi guidare da me, Decimo” gli disse all’orecchio Hayato.

Tsuna avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Non so davvero cosa ci veda in me, ma mi fa sentire speciale > pensò.


End file.
